L'amour est plus fort que l'amour
by Ardha
Summary: On dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout. C'est un mensonge. Harry est bien placé pour le savoir, enfermé dans une relation à sens unique et un amour qui le brise un peu plus chaque jour... Tout ce qu'il lui manque c'est la force de partir. Ou que quelqu'un lui montre que finalement, l'amour peut être plus fort que tout. Plus fort que l'amour même. /!\ THREESOME, Happy-end /!\


**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (BZ/DM/HP). Personnages **OOC**. Sinon, **l'Abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé**.

 **Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

.

* * *

.

 **L'amour est plus fort que l'amour**

.

La porte se referma sur un Harry Potter éreinté qui ne rêvait que de s'écrouler sur un lit et de se laisser aller dans les bras réconfortants de ses amants. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni envie de sexe, il voulait juste dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin et oublier cette journée qui craignait autant que l'Enfer. Et s'il pouvait se sentir aimé en prime, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se sentait comme la pire des merdes que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

Laissant son sac dans le vestibule, Harry ôta ses chaussures avec ses pieds, sans chercher à les délasser. Il posa ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée, fit quelques pas vers les escaliers avant de se retourner brusquement. Ses clés n'avaient pas fait le bruit de cliquetis qu'elles faisaient habituellement en rencontrant le bol de verre qui les contenait. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry revint en arrière et sa respiration se coupa quand il vit le petit morceau de parchemin abandonné dans le bol.

 _Non, Merlin, pas aujourd'hui, pitié…_

Avec des mains tremblantes, Harry se saisit du papier et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour faire fuir les larmes qui s'agglutinaient aux bords de ses paupières, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce parchemin aux mêmes mots meurtriers l'attendre dans le bol à clés.

 _«_ _Nous avons besoin d'une soirée rien qu'à nous. Si tu veux sortir, nous avons laissé de l'argent dans la cuisine, au cas où. Amuse toi bien et à demain, bisous. »_

Harry sentit son cœur se briser alors que les mots s'imprimaient dans son cerveau. C'était toujours les mêmes qu'ils employaient pour le renvoyer, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un gigolo. C'était toujours la même main qui les écrivait aussi, même s'il parlait pour eux deux.

Harry laissa tomber le parchemin qui virevolta jusqu'au sol en silence, comme s'il ne voulait pas perturber le calme qui régnait dans la demeure. Il se demanda si ses amants l'avaient entendu rentrer et s'ils attendaient qu'il reparte pour continuer.

Il soupira.

Pourquoi s'était-il engagé dans une telle relation ? Hermione lui avait dit qu'il finirait par souffrir. Harry avait toujours eu un cœur tendre, le genre de cœur qui tombait amoureux quand il ne le fallait pas. Elle l'avait mis en garde mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée, parce qu'il voulait lui prouver à quel point elle avait tort.

Mais il aurait dû savoir qu'Hermione Weasley, née Granger, n'avait jamais tort. Trois ans que durait ce manège, un an qu'Harry souffrait. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer au monde entier, son cœur battait difficilement dans sa poitrine en pensant qu'il n'avait même pas sa place dans la maison où il vivait.

Difficilement, Harry rejoignit le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il batailla de longues minutes contre ses larmes avant de finalement cesser de lutter. Les perles d'eau glissèrent sur ses joues, libres et abondantes. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Depuis quand pleurait-il dans une maison qui n'était même pas la sienne ? Depuis quand mourait-il d'amour pour deux hommes qui ne l'aimeraient jamais ?

Il avait l'impression que c'était hier que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini l'avaient invité à se joindre à leur couple pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle. C'était parti de cela : une simple invitation momentanée. La guerre était terminée depuis plusieurs mois déjà et Harry réapprenait à vivre sans que sa vie ne soit menacée. Il avait appris les joies du sexe, avec les filles puis avec les garçons. Il avait compris ce que cela faisait d'être un adolescent et il avait tenté de faire abstraction de la guerre et des visions d'horreurs qu'elle lui avait laissées en souvenir. Il s'était perdu dans le sexe et les soirées, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas sain, mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. L'année était passée rapidement, plus rapidement que toutes les fois où Voldemort avait cherché à le tuer à Poudlard.

Ce fut deux semaines avant la fin de l'année que Draco et Blaise l'avaient trouvé dans une salle de classe désaffectée, en compagnie d'un Serdaigle entreprenant. A ce moment là, les Serpentards sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans. Leur couple était établi, solide, et l'amour brillait dans leurs orbes quand ils se regardaient à la volée – dans la Grande Salle, en classe ou pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Harry avait été surpris quand ils avaient renvoyé le Serdaigle à genoux devant lui et qu'ils avaient pris sa place, le rendant fou de désir.

La nuit avait été magnifique, plus qu'Harry n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et ils s'étaient revus, quatre jours plus tard pour renouveler l'expérience. Puis la fin de l'année était arrivée et Harry avait regretté le sexe qu'il avait partagé avec les deux espions de l'Ordre – jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui propose de venir leur rendre visite autant de fois qu'il le voulait.

Harry avait hésité avant de finalement se résigner. Après tout, ce n'était que du sexe – génial et grandiose mais ça restait du sexe au final. Tout s'était emballé jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Draco lui propose de venir habiter chez eux, _avec eux._ Harry avait accepté parce que coucher avec eux était vraiment – vraiment ! – fabuleux et qu'il savait ne jamais trouver d'amants aussi habiles. Il avait commencé à revivre, sans essayer de se perdre dans les bras d'inconnus. Il avait repris une vie plus saine, plus posée. Grâce à eux, à leur présence et leur soutien.

Cependant, Blaise et Draco avaient rapidement compris qu'ils auraient besoin de soirées à deux de temps en temps. Dans ces cas là, ils laissaient un mot sur le guéridon et Harry savait qu'il devait les laisser seuls pour qu'ils se retrouvent, se prouvent qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant et que la présence d'Harry ne changeait rien. Et au début, tout était parfait, parce qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de baiser _tous_ les jours et que les laisser en amoureux de temps en temps ne le dérangeait pas.

Après tout, il n'était que la pièce rapportée, celle qui servait à pimenter une vie de couple. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que ce petit arrangement puisse durer plus d'un an. Il s'était préparé à ce qu'ils le virent pour trouver un nouvel amant – un nouveau gigolo _gratuit_ – mais Draco et Blaise ne l'avaient jamais mis dehors, ils l'avaient accueilli dans leur lit avec tendresse et sensualité. Et le cœur d'Harry avait fondu.

Petit à petit, Harry s'était rendu compte que ses deux amants lui manquaient dans la journée et qu'il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison le soir. Il aimait passer la porte d'entrée et trouver Blaise derrière les fourneaux pendant que Draco, assis sur le plan de travail, lui parlait de sa journée et se plaignait du Ministère et des gens qui le peuplaient. Il adorait les embrasser chacun sur les lèvres comme trois amoureux le feraient pour saluer ses partenaires. Il vénérait le moment où Draco l'emprisonnait entre ses jambes pour le maintenir contre lui pendant que Blaise continuait de cuisiner. Il chérissait leurs caresses tendres, leurs baisers passionnés, leurs taquineries affectueuses et leur amitié sans borne. Et il avait compris que chaque soirée à deux le meurtrissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son cœur et son corps se mettent finalement à appréhender ces soirées.

Harry retint un sanglot et enfouit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Il les aimait ces salauds. Il les aimait de tout son cœur mais il n'en pouvait plus. Jusqu'ici il avait refusé de les quitter parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de survivre sans leur présence – eux, les personnes sur qui il avait construit des bases solides pour reprendre une vie correcte, plus saine, moins autodestructrice. Ils avaient été sa bouée pendant presque trois ans, comment pourrait-il ne pas sombrer s'ils ne l'aidaient plus ?

Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, il était juste fatigué de tout ça. Aujourd'hui il avait perdu deux de ses patients, dont un enfant. Il avait surpris tout le monde quand il était devenu Médicomage alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il rejoigne les rangs des Aurors. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui il avait fait face à la mère détruite du petit garçon qu'il avait essayé de sauver de toutes ses forces. Aujourd'hui, cette femme lui avait craché dessus en le maudissant de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver son fils unique. Aujourd'hui, il avait tenu entre ses bras une fille brisée qui venait de perdre son père et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle était orpheline maintenant et qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir.

Toute la journée il s'était senti si inutile, si merdique, qu'il avait été tenté de transplaner à la Tête de Sanglier pour boire plus que de raison. Mais il avait calmé son cœur palpitant et il s'était répété comme un mantra « _ce soir, tu pourras t'endormir en te sentant chéri_ » pour pouvoir continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il avait espéré recevoir un baiser de Draco et de Blaise, un mot doux, un petit _tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde_. Il s'était accroché à la sensation des bras des deux Serpentards autour de son corps frêle pour supporter cette journée horrible. Et finalement…

Finalement tout cela n'aurait pas lieu. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller boire à en crever à la Tête de Sanglier. Blaise et Draco n'auraient même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas rentré à la maison. Non ! – qu'il n'était pas rentré _chez eux_. Il n'avait jamais été chez lui et il s'était toujours efforcé de penser à cette bâtisse comme _à la maison_ mais ça non plus ce n'était pas vrai. C'était simplement _chez eux_ , point final.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration tremblante pour calmer son cœur douloureux et se leva. Il allait prendre ses affaires et fuir d'ici. Il ne savait pas encore où il allait aller. Il n'avait aucun chez lui et sa place n'était nulle part dans ce monde de fou. Peut-être qu'il pourrait squatter à Sainte Mangouste pendant quelques jours – même là-bas, il n'avait plus envie d'y remettre les pieds. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'inviter chez Ron et Hermione - mais avec leur nouvelle situation de parents fraichement mariés ce n'était pas la solution la plus simple. Peut-être… Peut-être que le mieux serait de partir dans un autre pays, déménager, recommencer. Peut-être…

Bien que ses jambes ressemblaient à du coton, Harry resta sur ses pieds, chancela jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il gravit le cœur lourd et la mort dans l'âme. C'était la dernière fois qu'il montait jusqu'à l'étage, la dernière fois qu'il passait dans ce couloir, la dernière fois qu'il pouvait entendre les gémissements des deux hommes qu'il aimait.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte de douleur quand il entendit les grognements de Blaise et les soupirs de plaisir de Draco de l'autre côté du battant. Il posa sa main libre sur la porte, baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son front touche le bois. Merlin, ça faisait si mal et pourtant il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

\- Salazar, je t'aime tellement, gémit Draco.

Et Harry pouvait presque le voir se cambrer entre les bras de Blaise pendant que ce dernier lui embrassait la gorge.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la voix rauque de Blaise.

Un gémissement pathétique lui échappa mais Harry s'en fichait. Son cœur sombrait. Il sombrait à une telle vitesse qu'il s'étonna de pouvoir encore tenir debout. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de l'arracher de sa poitrine. Il avait déjà l'impression de se noyer.

Il devait quitter cet endroit. Il devait le faire tant il avait encore assez de force. Quand il serait loin de cette maison – loin d' _eux_ – il pourrait s'effondrer. Personne ne serait là pour voir sa déchéance. Personne ne serait là pour le soutenir.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry tituba jusqu'à la chambre d'ami pour récupérer quelques affaires. Même si la majorité se trouvait dans la chambre principale, Harry avait toujours laissé quelques trucs ici, au cas où il voudrait dormir pendant une de leur soirée à deux. Merci Merlin pour ça.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

\- Harry ?

Il sursauta et releva précipitamment les yeux rougis par les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues vers l'homme qui venait de l'appeler. Un nouveau gémissement essaya de passer la barrière de ses lèvres mais Harry le retint de toutes ses forces. Il ne se montrerait pas faible face à eux. Il serait fort, il ne leur montrerait pas tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait sans le savoir. Il ne leur imposerait pas une culpabilité qu'ils ne méritaient pas et il s'épargnerait leur pitié.

D'un geste brusque du poignet, il essuya ses yeux et affronta leur regard.

Draco avait les sourcils froncés, visiblement perplexe. Les bras de Blaise étaient enroulés autour de lui comme s'il sentait que l'heure était au départ et qu'il voulait à tout prix garder Draco près de lui pour qu'il ne cherche pas à partir, lui aussi. Chacun d'eux ne portait qu'un boxer qui collait à leur peau en sueur. Ils étaient tellement parfaits, tellement beaux. Comment aurait-il pu se frayer une place dans leur cœur ? Il avait été stupide.

\- Bonsoir Draco, bonsoir Blaise, dit-il en recommençant à ranger ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda de nouveau Draco en essayant de faire un pas dans la pièce mais le bras de Blaise l'en empêchait.

Harry ferma son sac, inspira discrètement pour se donner courage et releva les yeux vers eux.

\- Je pars.

\- Comment ça ? Tu as été appelé au travail pour une urgence ?

Merlin ! C'était tellement difficile. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ? Pourquoi devaient-ils être si enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur à tel point qu'ils ne le remarquaient pas ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi heureux alors qu'on côtoyait quelqu'un qui se sentait si mal à l'intérieur ? Draco ne voyait-il pas à quel point il souffrait d'être près d'eux et si loin en même temps ? Blaise ne comprenait-il pas la douleur qui faisait saigner son cœur à chaque fois que son regard amoureux tombait sur le blond et l'évitait, lui ?

\- Non, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je pars. Je déménage.

\- Mais… ?

\- Draco, gémit-il en fermant les yeux. Je peux plus faire ça.

\- On… dit Blaise. On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Merlin, oui. Oui, ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Ils l'avaient invité à jouer à un jeu trop dangereux pour lui et ils l'avaient laissé se brûler les ailes. Ils l'avaient abandonné, même s'ils ne le savaient pas. Ils l'avaient ramassé à la petite cuillère, l'avaient recollé pour finalement lui arracher tous les sparadraps qui le tenaient en place.

Harry secoua la tête, les larmes menaçant de couler de nouveau le long de son visage. Il attrapa prestement son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et marcha vers eux pour quitter la pièce. Draco lui attrapa le poignet et le pressa doucement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu pars ? Tu aimes pourtant ce qu'on fait, tous les trois.

Les yeux verts d'Harry rencontrèrent ceux confus de Draco. Ils descendirent sur les lèvres si parfaitement dessinées qu'il adorait embrasser et titiller.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça que j'aime, chuchota-t-il avant d'avoir pu le retenir. Je suis désolé.

Il regretta d'avoir dit ces mots à l'instant même où ils résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Draco le lâcha brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé et Harry en profita pour s'éloigner, sans un regard vers les deux hommes qui avaient partagé sa vie pendant trois ans.

\- Harry attends ! appela Blaise.

Mais Harry ne se retourna pas. Il continua sa route d'un pas rapide, la tête haute et le cœur bien bas. Il descendit prestement les escaliers, attrapa à la va-vite la sacoche qu'il avait laissé tomber en entrant et franchit la porte. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, quelqu'un qui l'appelait, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas. A peine eut-il franchit les protections qu'il transplana.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

\- Il nous aime, chuchota Draco, les yeux fixés sur le couloir maintenant vide.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment avait-il fait pour être si aveugle ? Il le côtoyait depuis trois ans, il le connaissait, l'observait quotidiennement. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas vu qu'il les aimait. Il avait fermé les yeux sur tous les petits détails parce qu'il savait – pensait ! – que ce serait impossible. Qu'Harry Potter ne pourrait jamais les aimer.

\- Draco ! l'appela Blaise en revenant au pas de course du rez-de-chaussée. Harry… Harry est parti.

\- Il nous aimait et nous, on a rien vu.

Son amant s'avança vers lui, assez près pour pouvoir poser tendrement ses mains sur ses épaules. Salazar, s'ils n'avaient pas entendu un bruit suspect, ils n'auraient rien su. Harry serait parti. Il aurait disparu, purement et simplement.

\- Salazar, Blaise, souffla Draco. Il a dû tellement souffrir.

\- On va le retrouver, assura son amant en lui relevant le visage. On va lui dire. Tout lui dire, d'accord ? On va lui faire comprendre que nous aussi, on l'aime.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi… ?

Blaise le coupa en plaquant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et Draco sentit des larmes s'agglutiner au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je pense, dit-il en posant tendrement son front contre le sien. Qu'il était à bout, Draco.

Salazar. Draco ferma les yeux très, très fort, comme si ça pouvait tout effacer. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de se prendre une soirée à deux ? Pourquoi avaient-ils continué ces stupides soirées de toute manière ? Ils aimaient Harry depuis plusieurs mois mais ils continuaient de s'enfermer dans leur chambre, que tous les deux.

Ils avaient été égoïstes. Ils avaient eu envie de se retrouver, de sentir l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, loin du sexe torride qu'ils avaient avec Harry. Ils l'avaient laissé de côté sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments – parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer qu'Harry ressentirait quoi que ce fût pour eux. Ils l'avaient dénigré alors qu'Harry avait eu besoin d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Blaise se détacha de lui, suffisamment pour embrasser son front. Ses grandes mains glissèrent sur ses joues et Draco ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux sous sa douceur. Ils auraient dû partager leurs sentiments avec Harry, lui dire tout ce qu'ils ressentaient pour lui.

\- Ce soir, nous ne pouvons rien faire, souffla Blaise d'une voix résignée. Nous ne savons pas où il est allé. Demain, nous pourrons aller le voir à Sainte Mangouste.

La gorge serrée, Draco hocha la tête et se détourna pour regarder le chambre d'ami maintenant vide qui avait souvent été témoin de leur ébat. Harry n'aurait pas dû ressentir le besoin d'avoir des affaires dans cette chambre, il aurait dû savoir que la chambre principale était autant la sienne que la leur.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous aime depuis combien de temps ?

\- Draco, soupira Blaise. Ne fais pas ça. Ne te fais pas du mal comme ça. On ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Mais on aurait dû ! explosa le blond.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Blaise, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il était triste, déprimé et en colère mais Draco ne savait pas gérer la tristesse alors il se concentrait sur la colère qui bouillonnait dans son ventre.

\- Calme-toi Draco, lui ordonna Blaise en levant les deux mains. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Nous devons rester unis pour le reconquérir.

Draco laissa échapper un rire amer en se laissant tomber sur le matelas, sa main droite frottant son front douloureux.

\- Le reconquérir ? dit-il, presque méprisant. Nous ne l'avons jamais conquis ! Nous nous sommes contentés de le baiser dans un premier temps puis de lui faire l'amour ensuite, tout en l'excluant de notre couple.

\- Tu le…

\- Je sais, le coupa Draco. Je sais, c'est moi qui voulais ces soirées à deux mais c'est uniquement parce que j'avais besoin de me sentir aimé. Dans tes bras, je me sens aimé, Blaise.

Le basané leva un sourcil surpris avant qu'il ne fronce les deux d'incompréhension. Il se dirigea vers Draco et passa tendrement ses doigts les mèches blondes.

\- Tu ne te sens pas aimé entre ceux d'Harry ?

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, si perdu que Blaise se laissa choir sur le lit à ses côtés et le tira contre son torse. Il le berça tendrement, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches claires, embrassant du bout des lèvres sa tempe.

\- J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne voulait que du sexe alors je ne me suis jamais permis de me sentir aimé pendant nos étreintes.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence, dans cette chambre d'ami, et Draco se demanda où Harry avait disparu. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, il n'avait qu'ici. Et c'était encore de leur faute parce qu'après Poudlard, ils lui avaient demandé d'emménager avec eux – c'était plus facile pour le sexe. Merlin, ils l'avaient traité comme une pute. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Il pouvait encore voir le désespoir d'Harry alors qu'il finissait son sac : comment avaient-ils pu briser un être aussi fantastique ?

Draco et Blaise avaient vu à quel point la guerre avait détruit leur amant – ils étaient devenus amis avec lui pour l'aider à remonter à la surface puis ils l'avaient baisé, parce que mine de rien Harry était bandant. Depuis des mois, Draco n'avait plus vu cette lueur de désespoir dans ces beaux yeux verts – avaient-ils eu un effet aussi destructeur que la guerre ? Salazar, il se sentait tellement mal.

Et ne pas savoir où était Harry n'arrangeait rien. Est-ce qu'il était retourné à Sainte Mangouste ? Avait-il trouvé refuge chez ses amis ? Est-ce qu'il avait échoué dans une rue quelconque pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps ? Draco espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas la dernière option : il faisait terriblement froid en ce moment et qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver à un joli jeune homme perdu ?

\- Il nous pardonnera ? demanda Draco, en se laissant aller dans les bras de son amour.

\- Je l'espère, Draco, je l'espère.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Installé sur le canapé du salon, Blaise soupira fatalement en fermant les yeux. Il avait enfin réussi à calmer Draco – et il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'Harry avait passé les portes de leur maison. Salazar, il se sentait tellement mal. Il avait essayé de ne rien montrer devant Draco mais le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait assailli depuis que son amant lui avait susurré à l'oreille son envie de partager une soirée à deux, ne cessait d'augmenter.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi faible ? Il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à passer des heures en tête à tête avec l'aristocrate mais son cœur se vrillait à chaque fois qu'il imaginait Harry seul dans la chambre d'ami – ou pire… Il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à se sortir de la tête l'image de leur délicieux Gryffondor sortant avec d'autres hommes. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'exclusivité – et Draco insistait toujours pour lui prier une _bonne soirée en dehors de la maison_.Qui sait ce qu'il faisait avec l'argent qu'ils lui laissaient ? Blaise gémit.

Ça non plus ça n'avait pas dû être une bonne idée. Ils avaient voulu être gentils, lui faciliter la tâche, mais Blaise le remarquait maintenant : ils l'avaient traité comme une pute. Il n'imaginait même pas comment Harry devait se sentir en cet instant. Il avait été tellement brisé avant de partir, tellement mal que Blaise avait dû serrer très fort Draco dans ses bras pour s'empêcher de le faire avec Harry. Il avait eu envie d'effacer toutes les larmes par des baiser, de le tenir contre lui pour le rassurer, de lui chuchoter des mots doux.

Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant. Harry était parti avec le peu d'affaires dont il disposait dans la chambre d'ami, la mort dans l'âme et le moral dans les bottes en peaux de dragons. Et qui diable pouvait savoir où il était maintenant ? Leur maison était sa maison – il n'avait aucun chez lui et à moins qu'il aille demander asile chez Ron et Hermione, Harry n'avait que la rue ou Sainte Mangouste pour passer la nuit. Blaise espérait de tout son cœur que leur amour ait trouvé un refuge quelconque par ce temps glacial.

Blaise venait à peine de se lever avec l'intention d'aller rejoindre Draco pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur humaine quand la cheminée s'illumina soudainement. Blaise fronça les sourcils et il se tourna vers elle, s'attendant à tout sauf à ce qu'il y découvrit.

\- Monsieur… Dumbledore ?

Il se précipita à genoux lorsque le visage d'Abelforth se dessina dans les flammes vertes. Ses vieux traits étaient plissés d'inquiétude et Blaise sentit son ventre se tordre sous l'anxiété. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

\- Zabini, je vous appelle parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Dites-moi tout.

Ça devait avoir un rapport avec Harry, Blaise ne voyait que ça parce que jamais auparavant Dumbledore ne l'avait appelé chez eux. En tout cas, Blaise priait tous les Dieux qui existaient pour que ce fût le cas parce qu'il serait relativement rassuré de savoir Harry en sécurité chez eux plutôt que perdu dans la nature. Même s'il s'énervait après contre eux, les traitait de tous les noms et désirait encore partir, tout serait mieux que de ne pas savoir où il était.

\- Monsieur Potter est venu dans mon bar il y a quelques heures…

\- Est-ce qu'il y est encore ? le coupa Blaise.

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas qui je devais prévenir mais je vais fermer et il n'est décidément pas en mesure de partir.

\- J'arrive !

Blaise se releva précipitamment et il attendit qu'Abelforth disparaisse de l'âtre pour sauter dedans à son tour, prononçant _Tête de sanglier_ distinctement. Il réapparu dans le vieux pub et il n'attendit pas que Dumbledore le mène jusqu'à Harry. Il courut presque jusqu'à la salle et son cœur dégringola dans son ventre lorsqu'il vit le brun visiblement saoul, allongé sur la table. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant d'humidifier sa gorge qui s'était brusquement asséchée. Doucement, il s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, hésitant.

\- Harry, l'appela-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Naaan, râla le susnommé en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, on doit rentrer.

Il se redressa légèrement dans son siège, tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard était vitreux d'alcool et les larmes avaient rougi ses yeux. Sa bouche tremblota quand il le remarqua et de nouvelles perles d'eau salée s'agglutinèrent au bord de ses paupières.

\- Je n'ai plus de chez moi, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment claire pour quelqu'un qui venait de boire de nombreux verres d'alcool.

Blaise sentit son cœur se briser face à cette affirmation. Sa main glissa de son épaule à sa joue et son pouce vint effacer les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

\- Si, bien sûr que si tu en as un.

\- Je veux pas rentrer avec toi, supplia Harry dans un sanglot.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Pinçant les lèvres, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un coup, Blaise s'approcha de lui et se pencha suffisamment pour passer un de ses bras sous les jambes du brun et l'autre dans son dos. Harry poussa un petit cri surpris et noua instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou. Fatigué, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et Blaise put sentir les larmes mouiller son tee-shirt.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, embrassa la tempe à sa portée et continua de lui murmurer des « je suis désolé » qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry puisse entendre. Ce dernier pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et sanglotait comme une âme perdue. Blaise se demanda s'ils arriveraient à se rattraper – s'ils arriveraient à le reconquérir.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'Abelforth, Blaise hocha la tête vers lui, le remerciant silencieusement de l'avoir averti, puis il entra dans la cheminée en tenant étroitement son précieux fardeau contre lui. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que cette soirée finirait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco se réveilla difficilement quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Il sourit un instant, son corps tout endolori lui rappelant l'étreinte qu'il avait partagé avec Blaise la veille – avant que la dure réalité ne s'impose à lui avec la violence d'un Sombral lancé à pleine vitesse. Putain de bordel de merde !

Il se redressa sur le lit, le nom de Blaise sur le bord des lèvres – cherchant une victime pour sa colère pour s'être endormi alors qu'il aurait dû chercher Harry. Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Harry ?

Blaise, son amour, tenait leur amant dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Draco serra le drap sur sa poitrine, son cœur se brisant dans son torse. Il pâlit, se sentant comme le pire des connards que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Comment avaient-ils fait pour briser un homme tel qu'Harry ? Etait-il mal depuis si longtemps ? Draco refusait de croire qu'il n'avait rien vu pendant aussi longtemps, mais il devait se l'avouer : Harry était loin d'être heureux à leurs côtés.

Les pleurs du brun semblèrent redoubler quand il entendit le son de sa voix et Blaise murmura un « je suis désolé » qui résonna dans la chambre avec le même effet qu'une bombe aurait eu si elle avait explosé.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-il, la voix brisée.

\- Abelforth m'a appelé. Harry est allé là-bas pour se saouler et Dumbledore avait mauvaise conscience alors il m'a appelé pour qu'on vienne le chercher.

Blaise le déposa tendrement sur le lit et l'ancien Gryffondor se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Draco tendit une main hésitante et tremblante jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent brièvement la chevelure hirsute. En le sentant, Harry tenta de s'éloigner et Draco serra les lèvres en retirant à contrecœur sa main.

\- On devrait… On devrait peut-être le laisser dormir dans la chambre d'ami…

\- Et prendre le risque qu'il parte demain sans avoir eu le temps de lui parler ? Hors de question.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Draco

Blaise s'installa sur le lit, faisant fi des gémissements pathétiques qu'Harry émit lorsque le matelas s'abaissa sous son corps. Draco déglutit difficilement. Merde. Comment le Sauveur du monde sorcier pouvait-il être devenu cette loque pathétique ? Etait-ce eux ? Etait-ce de leur faute ? Ou Harry n'avait-il jamais vraiment réussi à surpasser cette guerre destructrice qu'ils avaient balayé ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

\- Demain nous parlerons, chuchota Draco en priant pour qu'Harry ne disparaisse pas une nouvelle fois.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, la première chose qui le frappa fut la douceur des draps sous lui. La seconde fut la douleur qui irradiait dans sa tête. Il referma précipitamment les yeux, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait essayé de les ouvrir dans un premier temps. Ah oui. Les draps. Où était-il ? Il ne se rappelait plus de sa fin de soirée.

Il se souvenait avoir eu une mauvaise journée, d'être rentré à la maison puis d'avoir vu le mot et d'avoir sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il avait décidé de partir alors il avait fait ses valises. Jusque là, il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails avec une précision chirurgicale. Il avait pris son sac, il avait dit à demi-mot à Draco et Blaise qu'il les aimait puis il avait transplané. _Tête de sanglier._ C'était là, qu'il avait été et il avait bu comme un trou, enchainant pintes après pintes, verres après verres, shot après shot. Son ventre avait protesté mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir, Abelforth aussi l'avait sermonné pour qu'il se calme sur la boisson mais la douleur était tellement présente, tellement terrassante qu'il n'avait pu qu'espérer de tout son cœur que l'alcool puisse atténuer cette désagréable sensation, du moins pendant un temps. Et maintenant… Maintenant il se retrouvait dans un lit aux draps de soie alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir quitter le pub.

Doucement, Harry essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillant le ventre – ou alors c'était l'alcool. Merlin, il était tellement mal. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule et dormir pour oublier. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à surmonter la douleur de la perte de Blaise et de Draco s'il se noyait dans les doux rêves qui peuplaient ses nuits. Ou peut-être… peut-être qu'il pourrait aller crever dans une ruelle. Ça serait tellement plus facile, tellement plus simple. De toute façon comment pourrait-il vivre sans eux ? C'était fleur bleue, dit comme ça, mais Harry avait réussi à avancer, à arrêter de s'autodétruire uniquement grâce à eux et maintenant qu'on lui enlevait ses… colles, il allait s'écrouler.

Finalement, quand il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, ils tombèrent immédiatement sur la petite table de nuit blanche qui trônait à côté du lit. Dessus, attendant patiemment d'être utilisé, il y avait une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet. Un morceau de parchemin avait été glissé dessous et Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils en se rapprochant, essayant de son mieux de ne pas faire attention au démon qui dansait la salsa sous son crâne.

« _Bois et viens nous rejoindre, nous devons parler_ »

Harry frissonna en reconnaissant l'écriture qui l'avait tant de fois souffrir pendant les derniers mois puis il observa tout autour de lui. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas reconnaitre leur chambre ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas reconnaître la douceur de leur drap sur son corps ? Harry avait souvent été dans cette pièce et même si ce n'était pas _sa_ chambre, il la connaissait presque par cœur.

Avec un soupir désabusé, il attrapa la fiole et la vida d'une traite, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier son contenu. Ils avaient confiance en eux et même s'ils voulaient vraiment le tuer, alors soit, Harry accepterait la mort comme une vieille amie parce que sans Draco et Blaise, sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. Et il en venait presque à espérer qu'ils cherchent à l'empoisonner parce qu'il ne voulait pas – vraiment, vraiment pas – leur faire face. Pas après ce qu'il leur avait dit la veille. Pas alors qu'il avait été si misérable devant eux.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun échappatoire : la maison était protégée par un sort anti-transplanage et, les connaissant, ils devaient l'attendre dans le salon, là où ils auraient une vue d'ensemble sur le hall d'entrée, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras en croix alors que la potion commençait à faire effet et que son mal de tête disparaissait. Il soupira, longuement, en fermant les yeux.

 _Allez, courage !_ Il était à Gryffondor, non ? Il pouvait les affronter, il pouvait les regarder dans les yeux et leur dire, une nouvelle fois, qu'il partait loin d'ici parce que cette maison n'avait jamais été la sienne. Il pouvait le faire même si la veille son cœur s'était brisé quand les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Sans doute était-ce moins dur la deuxième fois. Moins dur et moins douloureux.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et priant pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas dans les escaliers, Harry repoussa les draps de son corps. Lorsqu'il constata être encore tout habillé, il ressentit, bêtement, un sentiment de soulagement. Ses amants l'avaient déjà vu nu, évidemment, mais dans la détresse émotionnelle où il s'était trouvé hier, il se serait senti… violé, s'ils avaient entrepris de le déshabiller. Il lui manquait ses chaussettes et sa veste mais sinon, tous ses vêtements recouvraient son corps.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, il frissonna. Il observa autour de lui et, penaud, attrapa un grand pull que Draco aimait porter l'hiver, à l'abri des regards curieux. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, plutôt informe mais il était vraiment grand, suffisamment pour descendre presque jusqu'aux genoux d'Harry. Dedans, il se sentait protéger et bien. C'était chaud aussi et le tissu portait l'odeur de Draco.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la chambre. La porte ne grinça pas et Harry la remercia presque pour cela tant le silence qui régnait dans la maison semblait pesant. Doucement, il descendit les escaliers, se demandant s'il avait encore une chance d'échapper à la conversation, certainement désagréable qui allait suivre. Un profond soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Non. Il devait arrêter de fuir. Ça allait sûrement faire mal, son cœur n'allait sans doute pas en sortir indemne, mais il les affronterait avec bravoure et panache. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait qu'une envie : partir en courant pour aller se noyer dans le caniveau tant il se sentait misérable.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, il arriva à la porte – ouverte – du salon. Il se figea au seuil, observant de ses yeux tristes le tableau qui s'étendait devant lui. Draco était installé sur le canapé, les coudes appuyés contre ses genoux, le visage caché entre ses mains. Il avait les épaules voutées, comme s'il y portait le poids du monde et Harry se demanda si c'était la scène qu'il avait fait hier qui le mettait dans un tel état. Etait-il devenu un tel boulet pour ses amants ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir depuis bien longtemps mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résigner, égoïste comme il l'était.

Assis un peu plus loin, Blaise regardait la cheminée où brulait un feu ardent. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses traits, fatigués. Sa main droite était enserrée autour d'un verre à whisky et même si Harry ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, il était persuadé qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour boire de l'alcool. Il semblait triste. Harry s'en voulut de les embêter autant. Depuis que la guerre était terminée, il n'avait jamais vu ces deux _ex_ -amants aussi accablés. Il n'avait pas voulu ça – il aurait dû partir sans faire de vagues. Il aurait dû leur sourire alors que son cœur se déchirait sous la tristesse. _Je m'en vais, il est tant que je vous laisse vivre votre vie_. Il aurait dû jouer les mecs détachés dont la vie ne venait pas de se terminer brutalement.

S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, Harry se mit à jouer avec les longues manches du pull de Draco. Il se demanda s'il devait les interpeller, leur dire au revoir ou s'il devait partir en silence. Ancrés comme ils l'étaient dans leurs pensées, il ne pensait pas qu'ils le remarqueraient s'il s'enfuyait comme un lâche. Mais… mais il s'était promis de leur faire face alors il se racla la gorge. Une fois. Le son sembla exploser dans le salon aussi sûrement qu'une bombe atomique.

Draco sursauta, releva le visage vers lui, les traits défaits. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'Harry dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Blaise en lâcha son verre qui alla s'écraser au sol et il se leva du fauteuil, les mains en l'air comme s'il était sur le point de s'enfuir ou d'attaquer. Il le traitait comme un animal blessé et Harry baissa un peu la tête.

\- Harry, souffla Draco d'une voix un peu brisée.

\- On est désolés, reprit Blaise.

Mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'excusaient. N'est-ce pas son rôle à lui ? Pour avoir bousiller leur vie avec ses états d'âme à la con ? La gorge serrée, il prit une profonde inspiration en relevant le visage, suffisamment pour les regarder brièvement. Il ne pensait pas être capable de plonger dans leur regard rempli de pitié.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'est m-moi…

\- Non, tu-

\- J'ai joué et j'ai perdu.

Ses mots étaient secs, sans pitié. Il voulait qu'ils sachent que ce n'était pas de leur faute, qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais donné de faux-espoirs. Tout était de sa faute, à lui et à son cerveau en manque d'attention et d'amour. S'il avait réussi à fermer son cœur à toutes les petites attentions qu'ils lui réservaient, il serait resté ami avec eux – un ami avec des bénéfices en nature. Mais il était trop _sentimental_ et cette amitié – si précieuse – s'était transformée en un amour à sens unique, destructeur. C'était le jeu… Il avait toujours su au fond de son cœur que ça finirait mal, même s'il s'était volontairement voilé la face pour profiter de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir.

\- Ce n'était pas un jeu ! hurla Draco.

Il se mit debout, les yeux brillant d'une colère sourde. Harry déglutit, tira sur ses manches trop longues. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'aimait pas quand Draco était en colère contre lui.

\- Draco, souffla Blaise pour le calmer.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, le contourna pour être face à face avec Harry qui, figé, ne put que relever les yeux vers lui, semblant troublé et perdu. Parce que si ce n'était pas un jeu, qu'était-ce donc ?

\- Harry, je- _nous_ avons été… idiots, grimaça l'héritier Malfoy. Mais tu n'as pas été beaucoup plus intelligent.

Il reçut en réponse un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Blaise qui le fusilla du regard, mi-réprobateur, mi-outré. Pour sa part, Harry était juste… perdu. Il venait de se faire traiter d'idiot mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'excusaient.

\- Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu nous aimais, dit Blaise doucement.

\- C'était trop dur, avoua-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il sentait les larmes s'agglutiner au bord de ses paupières et il détourna vite le regard pour pas qu'ils ne le voient pleurer. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible mais ils ne semblaient pas comprendre à quel point c'était dur pour lui de supporter leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs regards énamourés – ceux qu'ils se lançaient quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les voyait pas. C'était dur de vivre avec eux, au quotidien, mais de savoir qu'il n'était qu'un amusement de passage – qu'un extra dans leur vie de couple. Chaque murmure qu'ils s'échangeaient, chaque rire dont il était exclu le transperçait comme un coup de poignard. Il avait eu mal, il avait souffert en silence parce qu'il avait quand même besoin d'eux et de leur chaleur. Parce qu'il les aimait de toute son âme. Et il n'avait pas pu prendre le risque de les perdre à cause de sentiments à sens uniques.

\- Et puis…

Ses pleurs rendaient sa voix rauque, brisée, presque incompréhensible. Il se racla la gorge, renifla et essuya ses joues avec les manches du pull de Draco.

\- C'était égoïste de ma part mais je ne voulais pas vous perdre…

 _J'ai besoin de vous comme j'ai besoin d'oxygène pour vivre._ Il aurait voulu le leur hurler au visage pour qu'ils comprennent à quel point il était tombé pour eux mais il ne voulait pas ajouter plus de poids à leur fardeau. Harry ferma les yeux, les larmes continuant de dégringoler sur ses joues. Il aurait dû partir finalement, fuir comme un lâche. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à cette confrontation, c'était trop douloureux.

Il sursauta quand une douce main vint prendre en coupe une de ses joues. Il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux et releva le visage vers Blaise qui le regardait avec… tendresse ? N'était-ce pas le regard qu'il lançait à Draco quand le blond râlait contre les _idiots du ministère_ ? N'était-ce pas le regard qu'Harry avait toujours envié, celui qui ne lui était jamais adressé ?

\- Tu ne nous aurais pas perdus, murmura-t-il pendant que son pouce venait cueillir ses larmes.

\- Tu ne nous as pas perdus, reprit Draco en s'avançant à son tour.

Paralysé de surprise, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, même quand les doigts du blond vint se nicher dans son cou. Il ne voyait qu'une raison à ce revirement de situation : il rêvait. Finalement peut-être qu'Abelforth l'avait laissé se saoûler autant qu'il le voulait et qu'il s'était écroulé, inconscient quelque part, laissant son cerveau lui créer un univers alternatif moins douloureux et plus… plus doux.

\- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

\- Non, Harry, sourit Blaise, tu ne rêves pas.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés de surprise avant qu'ils ne se plissent d'incompréhension. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, se mettant hors de leur porté – et ce fut le _pas_ le plus difficile à faire de toute sa vie.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimez, vous… vous êtes tous les deux tellement _amoureux_ , tellement biens ensemble ! Vous ne pouvez pas me donner de l'espoir pour finalement recommencer comme avant. Je… je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

Il voulait se laisser tomber à genoux et se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Toute sa vie, il avait été fort, il avait été le pilier sur lequel toute la communauté sorcière s'était appuyé. Son comportement après-guerre avait été autodestructeur, certes, mais il avait quand même tenté de faire face – d'être fort comme il avait toujours dû l'être. Mais maintenant… maintenant, il en avait marre. Il en avait marre de faire semblant alors qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre.

Tout semblait juste… trop. Les gens qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver à Sainte Mangouste, la sensation d'être un moins que rien, son désir de partir loin de ses amants puis son réveil dans cette maison qui n'avait jamais été la sienne, cette conversation qu'il avait cru vaine et douloureuse et qui, au final se terminait _trop_ bien. L'espoir revenait dans ces veines mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'accrocher à ces ailes, la chute n'en serait que plus mortelle.

Il s'éloigna en titubant, une main tendue devant lui comme pour rejeter ces amants qui l'observaient, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

\- Harry, écoute-nous ! l'implora Blaise en s'approchant d'un pas.

\- On t'aime, intervint Draco.

Les mots s'imprimèrent dans l'esprit embrumé d'Harry qui ne put retenir un sanglot désespéré de sortir de ses lèvres. Merlin, c'était bien. C'était bien mais ça faisait mal aussi. C'était une contradiction, un mélange de sensation qui lui coupa le souffle. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de crier de joie. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de se jeter dans leur bras.

Il tomba à genoux, balayé par le tsunami émotionnel qui se déversa dans son corps. Une main accrochée sur le devant de sa chemise, il baissa la tête, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. C'était trop beau pour être vrai – c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Et pourtant… pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter, lui qui n'avait pas réussi à sauver les patients d'hier.

Un bruit sourd résonna devant lui et Harry n'eut pas à relever les yeux pour savoir que ses deux amours étaient tombés à genoux devant lui.

\- Harry, parle-nous.

La voix était tendre, le ton inquiet. Harry renifla en essayant désespérément de retenir les sanglots qui ne cessaient de lui échapper. Il devait se reprendre, il le savait mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si une digue s'était effondrée, libérant les flots d'une tristesse infinie – celle qui avait grandit en lui depuis sa sombre enfance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? demanda doucement Draco.

Il essaya de lui dire – lui avouer qu'il en avait marre, qu'il n'en pouvait plus – mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, qu'une suite de sons hachés et de syllabes inarticulées. Il secoua la tête, tentant de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas encore leur dire, que son cœur ne lui laissait pas la chance de leur expliquer ce qui le bouleversait aussi fort.

Deux bras forts se refermèrent autour de lui et Harry se laissa faire. Doucement, on le serra contre un torse puissant et l'odeur musqué de Blaise rempli ses narines telle une bouffée d'air frais à travers toute cette merde qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. _Shhht. Ça va aller, bébé._ Les mots de Blaise, chuchotés à son oreille, parurent raisonner dans ses tympans et il se concentra sur ces mots, sur cette voix, sur ces caresses pour se tirer de ce puit sans fond.

Une éternité plus tard, il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour chuchoter d'une voix brisée ce qui s'était passé. Il leur confia l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver ce pauvre garçon innocent, l'impuissance qui s'était emparée de son âme quand le père de la petite fille avait succombé à ses blessures, la peine quand ladite petite fille était venue pleurer dans ses bras, la honte quand la mère du garçon lui avait craché dessus de rage. Puis…

\- … j'avais besoin de vous, murmura-t-il en fermant très fort les yeux, le nez enfoui dans le cou de Blaise qui resserra sensiblement ses bras autour de lui.

 _Vous n'étiez pas là_. L'accusation plana dans l'air, menaçante. Indépendamment de sa volonté, Harry se blottit plus étroitement contre Blaise. Il avait toujours aimé quand Draco ou Blaise le tenait dans ses bras, il se sentait soutenu… aimé. C'était un baume pour son cœur blessé, un pansement pour son âme fracturée. Ses propres bras se levèrent pour venir s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il le serra, fort, et Blaise resserra une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de son corps. Une douce main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, hésitante, tendre. Désolée. Draco murmura un _je suis désolé_ d'une voix brisée et Harry releva lentement les yeux vers lui – et vers Blaise, la vision floutée par les larmes qui se tarissaient progressivement.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient continué à se faire des soirées à deux alors qu'ils l'aimaient ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé seul alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux ? Harry ne se voilait pas la face, il était tout aussi fautif. Il avait gardé ses sentiments sous silence, les scellant au plus profond de son âme et il avait continué à faire semblant, comme si il n'y avait que le sexe qui l'intéressait dans cette relation. Mais il voulait savoir… savoir pourquoi ils ressentaient le besoin de s'isoler de temps en temps. Sans lui. Loin de lui.

Le visage de Draco se crispa de tristesse et Harry se détesta pour le mettre dans un tel état. Il voulut tendre le bras, caresser sa joue. Lui dire que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas grave. Mais il n'en avait pas la force, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour les rejeter loin de lui – sûrement était-il sadomasochiste sur les bords pour s'imposer pareille douleur.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'aristocrate l'observa, les lèvres pincées.

\- J'avais besoin de me sentir aimé, souffla-t-il.

Les bras de Blaise se serrèrent autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser en silence pour tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et Harry pressa une fois son épaule en réponse parce que lui aussi devait s'excuser pour ne pas avoir réussi à leur faire sentir tout son amour – celui là même qui le détruisait de l'intérieur.

\- Je t'aime. Je _vous_ aime.

\- Nous sommes des idiots, répliqua Blaise à son oreille.

Et Harry acquiesça, un petit sourire désabusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. S'ils avaient communiqué tout cela ne serait certainement pas arrivé. Pourquoi avait-il gardé le silence ? Il avait eu peur. Peur d'être rejeté. Peur de s'immiscer. Peur de perdre tout ce qu'il avait. Peur d'affronter la pitié, les _désolés_ et les _restons amis_. Et pourtant s'il avait été un peu plus Gryffondor, s'il avait pris son courage à deux mains, s'il avait étouffé sa peur… _Avec des si on refait le monde._

\- Peux-tu… nous pardonner ? demanda Draco, le visage plus pâle qu'habituellement.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Hésitant, il embrassa le creux du cou de Blaise et son nez vint caresser sa peau chaude. Un sourire incertain se dessina sur ses lèvres quand son amant frémit et il tendit doucement la main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts courent le long de la joue imberbe et douce de Draco. Il pencha la tête, sa tempe venant buter contre la mâchoire de Blaise et d'une pression, il tira le visage du blond jusqu'à lui. Les bras de Blaise caressaient son dos doucement, cherchant à apaiser sa tempête intérieure qui grondait sous la surface.

\- Je te tiens, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

\- Et on ne te lâche plus.

Draco passa un de ses bras autour de Blaise, l'autre autour de son corps et il vint se presser contre eux dans une grosse étreinte qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Pressé entre ses deux amours, il ferma les yeux, le bonheur crispant son ventre. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener mais il ne pourrait le savoir qu'en allant de l'avant. Il devait avancer avec cette nouvelle force – cette nouvelle chance – qu'on lui accordait. Et peut-être… peut-être qu'avec elle – _avec Draco et Blaise_ – l'avenir serait moins sombre.

\- Je vous aime.

 _Je vous aime. Je vous aime. Je vous aime_. Il le répéta encore et encore comme s'il cherchait à rattraper tous ces mois perdus, tous ces mois passés sous silence. Il voulait le leur crier pour toutes les fois où il avait hurlé en silence. Il voulait le leur murmurer à l'oreille pour toutes les fois où il avait dû se mordre la langue pour se taire. Il voulait le leur confesser au moment de l'étreinte comme il en avait rêvé des dizaines – des centaines de fois.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation. Pouvoir enfin dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Pouvoir enfin avouer aux personnes qu'il aimait tout le pouvoir qu'elles avaient sur lui. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur, sauf…

\- On t'aime aussi.

Sauf peut-être, cette nouvelle sensation qui explosa dans sa poitrine. Celle d'aimer et être aimé en retour par les personnes les plus importantes de son univers. C'était magique. Et merveilleux. Et c'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin pour le moment – c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Alors peu importait vraiment s'il finissait par se brûler les ailes, il était prêt à se raccrocher à cet espoir fantastique et à cet amour magnifique pour éviter la chute libre que sa vie lui promettait avant qu'elle lui accorde la félicité de cette étreinte.

Et peut-être que finalement… l'amour était plus fort que tout. Plus fort que le désespoir. Plus fort que la guerre. Plus fort que la tristesse. Plus fort… _L'amour est plus fort que l'amour_.

.

* * *

.

Bonsoir les gens ! Ok, d'accord, j'ai deux mois de retard mais que voulez-vous, je bossais et mon taf d'été m'a pris tout mon temps, m'empêchant même d'écrire ! Enfin bon, me revoilà avec ce petit OS triste, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)

Normalement, la prochaine grosse publication arrivera d'ici quelques semaines (quelques jours peut-être, même !) et ce sera une Teen Wolf, une STEREK pour être plus précise. J'espère vous y retrouver :)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt les gens et bonne soirée !


End file.
